Starting Another Journey
by Sundevil6
Summary: Join Albus Potter as he experiences his first Day at Hogwarts!


Chapter One

Begins right after the epilogue.

**DISCLAIMER: Not mine!!**

Albus Potter was excited. Really excited, because today was the day He would finally go to Hogwarts. He had watched his older brother James go every time for the past two years. Being two years younger than James (who was in his third year at school) He was finally going to Hogwarts himself with his cousin Rose. He had just said goodbye to his Mother and Father and of course his sister Lily. He now stood beside Rose (who had already changed into her robes) and waved excitedly to his parents and sister.

"We better find a compartment shouldn't we?" asked Rose.

"No no we should just stay here and not go to Hogwarts." Albus scoffed. "Of course we should!!" Without a word they both set of looking for a compartment. The search was long and tiring, mainly because Rose insisted on making him pull both of the cases while she just jabbered on and on about a book that his Aunt Hermione gave him. He finally reached his tolerance meter and barked.

"Will you just take your stupid case?!" Albus said this a little too meanly and immediately regretted it.

"Fine, fine" Rose said. There were finally able to locate an empty compartment. They lifted their cases onto the upper compartments and sat down with a sigh of relief.

"Well we're finally going to Hogwarts aren't we?" Albus asked with a grin.

"I know I can't believe it!!' Rose exclaimed. She started to jab on and on and Albus drifted back into his memories. He remembered James taunting him about him being in Slytherin. He did not want to be in Slytherin. He wasn't as nervous anymore because of want his dad had told him. He remembered his Grandma telling him that he looked like his Dad so much when he was young and she also said that he had the same personality. The only thing that he had of his Mum was that she had carried him for nine months. Thinking about baby's he remembered that he had to have the **talk **when school ended. He grimaced at his.

"Albus?" Albus snapped out of his reverie and answered back

"Ya"

"Just checking" said Rose with a sly grin on her face.

Suddenly the door slid open and there stood a girl. She was wearing her robes. She has short brown hair and brown eyes. She was very pretty Albus thought.

"umm hi, I'm Lael Black and I couldn't find anywhere else to sit, so I was wondering.."

"If you could join us?" asked Rose kindly.

"Uhh ya" Lael said shyly.

"Here there's room here." Rose scotched over giving Lael a spot to sit. She sat down and Rose immediately introduced herself.

"I'm Rose Weasley, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Hi Rose" replied Lael. She glanced at Albus and he knew it was time to introduce himself.

"I'm Albus Potter" holding his breath knowing what reaction would come.'

"Nice to meet you Albus." This was not the words he thought he was going to hear. He was used to, "OHH MY YOUR THE SON OF HARRY POTTER??" or "COOL YOUR THE SON OF THE BOY WHO LIVED" But for once this did not come.

"I'm from Calgary, Canada, are you from this area?"

They both answered "Ya"

"So do you have any other siblings" asked Rose.

"No, I'm an only child, you?"

"I have a younger brother, Hugo" answered Rose.

"And you" said Lael turning to Albus.

"One older brother James and a younger sister Lily" Her brown eyes lingered on Albus trying to remember something.

"Have I met you before?" She asked with a curious look on her face.

"No I don't... Wait a second; were you the one we met when my family was visiting for a business trip for my Dad?" Albus asked with his eyes wide.

"Ya I think so!" They were both stopped and Albus recalled the visit when they had gone to Calgary and had met the Black's for a business reason. It was a couple of years back so it was hard to remember.

"I think I missed something for once." Rose exclaimed.

"That's the only thing you have ever missed Rosie!" They spent the next couple of hours. Talking until the cart came with all the candy. Albus almost tripped while running over to the cart. He bought a bunch of chocolate frogs, every flavour berty booty beans and many other candies. He tore open the wrapping on his chocolate card and to his disappointment he got his Father again. He now had about eight of these.

"What did you get" Rose asked "Something new?"

"No just my Dad"

Lael glanced up with a shocked expression on her face.

"Your father is on a card??"

"Ya, here." He handed her the card, his hands lingered on the touch of her. He wouldn't know for another week that he would have a huge crush on her. She looked on the card and read out loud,

"Harry_ James Potter, 1981 -_

_Mainly known for defeating the Dark Lord Voldemort several times until his public final defeat at age 17. He also killed the only remaining Basilisk at age 12 and won the Twiwizard Tournament. He is a Head department of the Aurors. He is married to his wife Ginny Potter and currently has three children. James, Albus and Lily Potter._"

Lael looked at Albus eyes wide.

Lael looked at him with bug eyes. Just staring at him. Albus could maybe take one person staring at him but the whole school when he got sorted? He couldn't.

"Um Lael, can you not stare at me like that? It's kind of freaky." Albus said slowly smiling.

Lael immediately stopped staring and looked at Albus with sympathy.

"People must stare at you a lot don't they?"

Albus blushed and muttered "Ya"

"FIRST YEARS! OVER HERE, FIRST YEARS! Came the big booming voice of Hagrid.  
Albus hulled his trunk and his Owl (Eric) and hurried to Hagrid with Lael and Rose trailing behind him. When Lael saw Hagrid shock immediately crossed her face.

"Don't worry, he won't bite." Said Albus. Lael let out a weak smile but still continued to look frightened.

"Hey Hagrid!"

"Albus my boy! How are ya? Ready to be sorted?"

"Yup" Albus now was a lot more confident of what his Dad told him about being able to choose on which house he could go in. Albus, Rose and Lael clambered into one of the boats and looked up to the castle. It was light up with candles brightening the black sky. It was Huge! They all let out a big "whoa" while they slowly drifted through the lake. When they arrived Hagrid led them through a door and to and up a big chamber where a old lady was standing. There were pictures all greeting them.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall" said Hagrid

"Thank you Hagrid, I will take it from here. She led them into a chamber off the Great Hall were Albus guessed his brother and his cousins Victorie(the only child of Bill and Fleur) Fred, Angie and Justine, ( the children of George and 

Angelina) Erica and Nick ( the children of Percy and Penelope) and Diana and Danny ( children of Charlie and Rhonda, his wife) were probably all expecting him and Rose to be sorted into Gryffindor like the rest of them.

"Welcome to Hogwarts" began professor McGonagall, "The start-of-term Banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of the house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your common-room..." Albus' mind slowly drifted away from the speech that professor McGonagall was giving, he was wondering what Mum, Dad and Lily was doing. Maybe they were out for dinner at Granddad's and Grandma's or were they just eating a regular meal at home. Albus did not know. A voice now startled Albus back to reality.

"Albus? Were about to be sorted" whispered Rose in his ear.

They were led back through the door and into another chamber with big two doors that led inside to the next room. But before professor McGonagall opened it she glanced back at them and then she pushed open the door with a whoosh, the room was the biggest room that Albus had ever seen. There were thousands of candles floating up above there heads. The room was lined with four massive tables with students seating on them waiting for the feast. At the front of the room there was a large table with old professors sitting and watching the first years. Albus recognized Neville and he gave him a little wave, which he returned smiling. Albus' attention now was drawn to a stool with a hat on it. And it surprised Albus very much when it started to sing a song,

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge me on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat then me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve and chivalry,_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends, _

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The hall burst into applause, cheers were also present. Professor McGonagall had now pulled out a long piece of paper, which then she explained,

"When I call your name you will come and take a sit and then you will be sorted,"

"Anfrenson, Tommy!" a small curling brown hair came up from the pack and took a seat. The sorting hat slid down over his face before it shouted

"RAVENCLAW!" a table exploded into cheers while the boy scurried over and took a seat looking relieved. Albus was now really nervous.

"Aldrew, Billy" A boy with dark brown hair ran to the stool and stuffed on the hat and within seconds came,

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

A couple boys and girls were then sorted but then a name called out,

"Potter, Albus!" A bomb of whispers went off. Albus walked shakily and sat down on the stool and stuffed on the hat,

"Another Potter isn't it? Well I know ere to put you!" Albus prayed for his dear life that he would be put in Gryffindor.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

A/N Finally its done! Just a piece of advice everyone, don't copy the sorting hat song unless you now it by heart, because it took me like ten minutes to copy it from the book. Well Please review!


End file.
